wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 6.1: Deneb Quadrant
Ayer's Ayer's is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. Its Kilrathi name is Kabla-Pak and it features a large asteroid known as Ayer's Rock, which housed a starbase complex up until late 2667. The exact date of the base's origin is unclear, the records of its construction having been lost (along with the knowledge of the location of the Canewdon/Ayer's jump point), but there are some who believe that it may have been built by the Pilgrims as early as 2500, which would have made it one of the most distant Pilgrim outposts ever established. Others believe the base was constructed by the Kilrathi specifically for the Society of Mandarins. Regardless of its origin, the Mandarins were utilizing it main base of operations in Epsilon Sector as early as 2654. In 2667, the existence of the station was finally discovered by the Special Operations Division by a Confederation spy named Scorpion, who successfully infiltrated the Mandarin ranks. Sixteen months after his last transmission, Scorpion reported to Special Operations commander James Taggart the location of the facility. Taggart commissioned his old friend Christopher Blair to assist in the operation to destroy the station. The operation was successful and the base's destruction directly lead to the collapse of the Mandarin movement. Today, the system remains uninhabited though there has been some talk among the Union of Border Worlds leadership about re-establishing a base in the system. Meantime, the asteroid on which the base was established still exists; it would be more of a tourist attraction if the system itself were not so dangerous to visit. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (32x4)': Jump to Kabla Meth System. *'Nav 2 (80x10)': Jump to Nav 4 / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 3 (89x46)': Nav Point. *'Nav 4 (78x78)': Jump to Nav 2 / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 5 (1x85)': Jump to Canewdon System. *'Nav 6 (11x55)': Minefield. *'Nav 7 (35x39)': Ayer's Rock / Asteroid Field. *'Hidden Nav 1 (65x67)': Minefield between Nav 4 and Nav 7. Facilities and Commodities *None Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Canewdon Canewdon is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. It features Akko Station, a war-era star base built by the Confederation and currently operated by the Outerworlds Navy. Kabla Mek Refitted by UBW after bought from Confederation, now a major border worlds naval station. Kept 400 m^3 cargo space and 100,000 hangar, divvied rest of space including existing habitation spaces into small cabins. Can support a population of a little over 48,500 people; near that at the present time. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (16x17)': Jump to Ayer's System. *'Nav 2 (94x4)': Jump to Deneb System. *'Nav 3 (86x92)': Jump to Goddard System. *'Nav 4 (9x81)': Akko Station. *'Hidden Nav 1 (45x58)': Asteroid Field between Nav 1 and Nav 3 and between Nav 2 and Nav 4. *'Hidden Nav 2 (14x38)': Asteroid Field between Nav 1 and Hidden Nav 3. *'Hidden Nav 3 (11x60)': Minefield between Hidden Nav 2 and Nav 4. Facilities and Commodities *Akko Station (Population: 47,816 (Large Town); 55.11% Terran (UBW), 27.56% Terran (Confederation), 17.33% Other; Government: Overlord (Outerworlds Navy CO); ECON: +10; CLTR: -20; ORDR: +20; INFO: +5; CRPT: +10; Qualities: Military Installation, Asocial, Isolated; Item Limit: 17/¤3,250; Buy-Back Limit: ¤16,250; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: Major Surgery; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 3/600, 14/500, 28/200, 56/100). **Guild Offices: None **Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Rondell Corporation, AMQ Research, Paulsen Kinetics, Persotech **Outfitters: Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Scanners/Computer Technologies. **Other Facilities: Hospital, Bank. **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': ***Space Salvage- ¤205, 176 units. ***Weaponry - ¤270, 16 units. Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Chanel Chanel is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant, also known as K'ta Tang in Kilrathi. It features Clonshaugh, a refinery base. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (0x23)': Jump to Morpheus System. *'Nav 2 (55x0)': Jump to Granita System. *'Nav 3 (57x43)': Nav Point (Jump to Pembroke System, Grills Quadrant, Enigma Sector). *'Nav 4 (90x94)': Clonshaugh Refinery. Facilities and Commodities *Clonshaugh Refinery (Population: 762 (Rural Village); 55.17% Terran (UBW), 27.59% Terran (Confederation), 17.24% Other; Government: Council; ECON -5; CLTR +20; ORDR -10; INFO -15; CRPT -5; Qualities: Isolated; Item Limit: 8/¤65; Buy-Back Limit: ¤325; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 3/200, 6/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild, Mercenaries Guild **Corporate Offices: Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation **Outfitters: Armor, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Comestibles, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Bar, Ship Dealer **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': ***Medical Equipment - ¤498, 60 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Deneb Deneb is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. It features Arided, a refinery, Aridif, a mining base, and the agricultural world of Deneb XII. The system's Kilrathi name is Ko'dath'nH'hra (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (34x45)': Deneb XII. *'Nav 2 (52x47)': Nav Point (Jump to Delius System, Day Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 3 (91x60)': Jump to Canewdon System. *'Nav 4 (59x65)': Aridif Mining Base. *'Nav 5 (28x98)': Jump to Epsilon Prime System *'Nav 6 (4x80)': Arided Refinery. *'Hidden Nav 1 (31x73)': Asteroid Field Between Nav 1 and Nav 5 and Between Nav 4 and Nav 6. *'Hidden Nav 2 (75x54)': Between Nav 2 and Nav 3. Facilities and Commodities *''System Demographics - 66.49% Terran (UBW), 16.6% Terran (Confederation), 16.88% Other.'' *Arided Refinery (Population: 9,230 (Small Town); 95.93% Terran (UBW), 1.78% Terran (Confederation), 2.29% Other; Government: Syndicate (Bronte Corporation); ECON +5; CLTR +10; ORDR -50; INFO -5; CRPT +5; Qualities: Superstitious, Plagued (Flu); Item Limit: 12/¤1040; Buy-Back Limit: ¤6500; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 2-Star; Medical: Minor Surfery; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/500, 7/400, 14/200, 28/100). **Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild, Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: Hurston Dynamics, Bronte Corporation, AMQ Research, Paulsen Kinetics **Outfitters: Weaponry, Clothing/Containers **Other Facilities: Clinic, Bank, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Factory Equipment - ¤71, 45 units *** Textiles - ¤38, 82 units *** Plastics - ¤26, 16 units *Aridif Mining Base (Population: 3,547 (Village); 96.28% Terran (UBW), 2.15% Terran (Confederation), 1.57% Other; Government: Council (Local Miner's Union); ECON +0; CLTR +0; ORDR -10; INFO +5; CRPT +5; Qualities: Asocial, Seat of Learning (Mining Trade School); Item Limit: 13/¤325; Buy-Back Limit: ¤1,600; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/400, 6/300, 12/100). **Guild Offices: None **Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, AMQ Research, Persotech **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Clothing/Containers, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Ship Dealer **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Raghitagha. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Tungsten - ¤93, 64 units *Deneb XII (PSC 19 Liquid Planet, Population: 1,528,000, A2II Primary / 51.78 AU Distant, Density 1.00 Earth, Volume 1.61*1021 m3, Radius 7,270.75 km, Mass 8.88*1024 kg (1.49 Earths), Surface Gravity 1.14 G, Orbital Period 101.80 Earth years, Sidereal Rotation Period 21 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 5°, Atmosphere (Thick): Nitrogen,Oxygen, Hydrosphere (65%): Water, Lithosphere (98%): Tungsten/Antimony/Silver, Biodensity 14%, Categorical Temperature: Temperate to Searing, Light Vulcanism/Light Seismicity/Moderate Global Weather) **Deneb City (Population: 59,761 (Small City); 37.40% Terran (UBW), 20.18% Terran (Confederation), 17.94% Firekkan, 24.48% Other; Government District: Government: Council (Deneb XII Development Council); ECON +10; CLTR +20; ORDR -15; INFO -5; CRPT -5; Qualities: Holy Site (McDaniel's Rock), Impoverished, Plagued (Pox), Strategic; Item Limit: 25/¤2,000; Buy-Back Limit: ¤16,250; University District: Government: Council (Deneb University Board of Regents); ECON -20; CLTR -15; ORDR -35; INFO +0; CRPT +0; Qualities: Asocial, Hunted Citizenry (Despoilers), Plagued (Pox), Seat of Learning (Deneb University); Item Limit: 31/¤3,000; Buy-Back Limit: ¤32,500; Meals: High Quality; Lodging: 4-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/800, 6/700, 25/600, 50/300, 100/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier -5). ***Guild Offices: Thieves Guild ***Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Rondell Corporation, AMQ Research, Paulsen Kinetics, Persotech ***Outfitters: Armor, Clothing/Containers, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries ***Other Facilities: None ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Ki'ra, nar Raghitagha. ***''Transportation Available: Average Quality'' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Factory Equipment - ¤53, 95 units **** Grain - ¤20, 177 units **Ulanna (Population: 34,816 (Large Town); 95.40% Kilrathi, 2.44% Terran (Confederation), 2.16% Other; Government: Council (Clan Representatives); ECON +20; CLTR +25; ORDR +5; INFO -5; CRPT +10; Qualities: Strategic, Tourist Trap; Item Limit: 17/¤4,563; Buy-Back Limit: ¤16,250; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 3-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 1/600, 7/500, 14/200, 28/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier -15). ***Guild Offices: Merchants Guild ***Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Rondell Corporation ***Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Comestibles, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries ***Other Facilities: Bank, Bar ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Ki'ra, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha, nar Sihkag. ***''Transportation Available: Low Quality'' ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Construction Equipment - ¤157, 52 units **** Luxury Foods - ¤92, 69 units **** Liquor - ¤55, 62 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Epsilon Prime Epsilon Prime is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. The system's Kilrathi name is Ko'dath. In addition to being the Epsilon Sector star, the system features the planet of Epsilon Prime. The world was originally settled in 2661 after the discovery of significant uranium deposits on the planet's surface. The world supplied a modest percentage of the uranium supply for Confederation forces in Epsilon and Enigma sectors for the next decade and was subject to several Kilrathi raids during that period. The original colony was leveled by the Kilrathi after their conquest of Deneb in 2667, with the Kilrathi maintaining control over the system until shortly after Operation Back Lash. After the war's end, the nascent Union of Border Worlds ultimately selected Epsilon Prime as the site for their overarching government (owing to it generally being sparsely inhabited at the time) and began work on re-colonization to support that goal. The colonists and politicians ultimately named their community Hope, a name chosen to reflect a bright and optimistic future for the new starfaring nation. Today, the community houses the entire planetary population of a little over 75,000, mainly federal employees. There have been some financial issues of late within the Capital district and some issues with security for off-world guests, particularly Kilrathi. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (61x38)': Epsilon Prime. *'Nav 2 (86x24)': Jump to Antares System. *'Nav 3 (74x83)': Jump to Ross 34F System. *'Nav 4 (65x94)': Jump to Deneb System. *'Nav 5 (23x91)': Jump to Granita System. *'Nav 6 (17x54)': Jump to Morpheus System. *'Nav 7 (36x63)': Jump to Goddard System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (43x45)': Asteroid Field between Nav 1 and Nav 6. Facilities and Commodities *Epsilon Prime (PSC 18 Rock Planet, Population: 77,040, M6V Primary / 0.12 AU Distant, Density 0.5 Earth, Volume 1.25*1020 m3, Radius 3,101,75 km, Mass 3.45*1023 kg (0.06 Earths), Surface Gravity 0.24 G, Orbital Period 28.45 Earth days, Sidereal Rotation Period 682.85 hrs / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 5°, Atmosphere (Thin): Nitrogen, Oxygen, Hydrosphere (30%): Water, Lithosphere (53%): Uranium/Copper/Iron, Biodensity 44%, Categorical Temperature: Temperate to Searing, No Vulcanism/No Seismicity/Calm Global Weather). **Hope (Population: 77,040 (Small City); 77.42% Terran (UBW), 12.90% Terran (Confederation), 9.68% Other; District One: Government: Council (UBW Government); ECON -5; CLTR +30; ORDR -30; INFO +5; CRPT +15; Qualities: Depressed, Liberal, Strategic; Item Limit: 32/¤3750; Buy-Back Limit: ¤24,375; District Two: Government: Council (Hope City Council); ECON +15; CLTR +10; ORDR +5; INFO +0; CRPT +10; Qualities: Asocial, Intolerant (Kilrathi), Strategic; Item Limit: 26/¤5,500; Buy-Back Limit: ¤32,500; Meals: High Quality; Lodging: 4-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: Capital Ship; Major NPCs: 6/700, 24/600, 48/300, 96/100; Lifeform Encounter Modifier: -25). ***Guild Offices: Merchant's Guild ***Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, AMQ Research, Paulsen Kinetics, Persotech ***Outfitters: Weaponry, Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Medicine/Medical Technologies ***Other Facilities: UBW Capital, UBW Supreme Court, UBW President's House, Confederation Embassy, KAC Embassy, Ship Dealer. ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: All (KAC Embassy). ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Pre-Fabs - ¤31, 32 units **** Artwork - ¤76, 30 units **** Gems - ¤887, 61 units **** Movies - ¤26, 75 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Goddard Goddard is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. Its Kilrathi name is Ko'dath-Pa. It features Goddard Transfer Station, a terraforming base. The second planet of the system was originally settled in 2512 by a group of Pilgrims of North American descent, mainly scientists and intellectuals. It was they that originally named the system after Dr. Robert H. Goddard, inventor of the liquid-fuel rocket. It remained a Pilgrim possession up until the end of the Pilgrim Alliance, when it became a territory of the Terran Confederation. Its remote location within the Alliance kept it out of the fighting, and so it remained prosperous throughout the period and into the early part of the Terran-Kilrathi War. By 2654, the planet hosted several major cities and population of approximately a quarter of a million Terran colonists. (History, During the War, Current Status) Attack on Goddard II, establishment of terraforming station, launch of Lexington, terraforming of Goddard II and Steltka (Steltek artifacts on Steltka). The moon Steltka would later be colonized. Mere weeks after the conclusion of the Vega Sector Campaign, Goddard was attacked by a massive Kilrathi fleet wielding a new superweapon, later identified as the Graviton Gun. The colony sent a distress call to the Confederation Space Navy before contact with the colony was lost. The TCS Tiger's Claw and all nearby vessels raced to Goddard's defense, only to discover that it was too late. Goddard II was totally destroyed, with all 250,000 colonists and all visible signs of life eradicated. Also, the Kilrathi fleet managed to escape back to Imperial airspace. Confed deployed marines to search for survivors, but there were none to be found. The disaster at Goddard prompted the Confederation to retaliate by sending the Tiger's Claw to hunt down and destroy the Kilrathi fleet and its new superweapon, initiating Operation Thor's Hammer. It was later discovered that Goddard was the test site for the Graviton Gun, which was meant to be used to blast the Kilrathi's way through to Earth. The plan failed as the Tiger's Claw tracked down and destroyed the Kilrathi fleet and the Graviton Gun before it could be employed in numbers. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (6x12)': Jump to Epsilon Prime System. *'Nav 2 (8x51)': Jump to Canewdon System. *'Nav 3 (56x42)': Jump to Ross 34F System. *'Nav 4 (59x98)': Goddard Transfer Station. *'Nav 5 (26x100)': Nav Point (Jump to Gateway System, Douglas Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 6 (10x87)': Jump to Morpheus System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (28x69)': Asteroid Field between Nav 2 and Nav 4, and between Nav 3 and Nav 6. Facilities and Commodities *Goddard Transfer Station (Population: 270 (Settlement); 53.22% Terran (Confederation), 26.61% Terran (UBW), 20.17% Other; Government: Autocrat (Goddard Re-Colonization Project CEO); ECON -35; CLTR -10; ORDR -10; INFO -15; CRPT -15; Qualities: Depressed; Item Limit: 2/¤11; Buy-Back Limit: ¤113; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 0-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 3/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild **Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation, AMQ Research, Persotech **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies **Other Facilities: Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Ki'ra. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** None Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Morpheus Morpheus is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. Its Kilrathi name is Ko'dath Khar. It features Ikelos, a refinery base. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (86x18)': Jump to Chanel System. *'Nav 2 (97x17)': Jump to Goddard System. *'Nav 3 (99x81)': Nav Point (Jump to Cardell System, Grills Quadrant, Enigma Sector). *'Nav 4 (75x87)': Nav Point (Jump to Cabrea System, Grills Quadrant, Enigma Sector). *'Nav 5 (55x86)': Jump to Epsilon Prime System. *'Nav 6 (9x66)': Ikelos Refinery. Facilities and Commodities *Ikelos Refinery (Population: 322 (Settlement); 57.02% Terran (Confederation), 28.51% Terran (UBW), 14.47% Other; Government: Council (Ikelos Oversight Committee); ECON -15; CLTR +5; ORDR -10; INFO -20; CRPT -15; Qualities: Isolated; Item Limit: 4/¤15; Buy-Back Limit: ¤150; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 0-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 2/200, 9/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild, Mercenaries Guild, Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Hurston Dynamics **Outfitters: Weaponry, Clothing/Containers, Comestibles, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies **Other Facilities: Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Qarg, nar Kiranka. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Robot Servants - ¤490, 63 units *** Holographics - ¤489, 96 units *** Computers - ¤67, 62 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Orestes Orestes is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. Its Kilrathi name is Sa'reth'n'Bren. It contains the Orestes Communications Relay in orbit of Orestes IX, a colony of the Union of Border Worlds. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (2x56)': Jump to Pasqual System. *'Nav 2 (7x13)': Nav Point (Jump to Orleans System, Gonwyn Quadrant, Landreich Sector). *'Nav 3 (19x6)': Jump to Peleus System. *'Nav 4 (53x24)': Jump to Vigrid System. *'Nav 5 (48x36)': Jump to Silenos System. *'Nav 6 (80x89)': Orestes IX Communications Relay. Facilities and Commodities *Orestes Communications Relay (Population: 226 (Settlement); 98.85% Terran (UBW), 1.15% Other; Government: Autocrat (Outerworlds Naval Reserve CO); ECON -5; CLTR -15; ORDR -10; INFO -15; CRPT -20; Qualities: Military Installation; Item Limit: 4/¤15; Buy-Back Limit: ¤150; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 0-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: x/xx). **Guild Offices: None **Corporate Offices: Persotech **Outfitters: Communication Technologies **Other Facilities: None **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar . **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** None Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Orsini Orsini is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant; it is also known by its Kilrathi name, Ko'bar'n'Meth. It features Hampton Station, a heavily-populated Confederation refinery base. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (15x26)': Nav Point (Jump to Tali System, Day Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 2 (34x33)': Nav Point (Jump to Speradon System, Grills Quadrant, Enigma Sector) / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 3 (70x20)': Nav Point (Jump to Tamayo System, Day Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 4 (77x39)': Jump to Nav 7. *'Nav 5 (83x34)': Hampton Station. *'Nav 6 (39x71)': Jump to Torgo System. *'Nav 7 (2x84)': Jump to Nav 4. *'Nav 8 (22x55)': Nav Point (Jump to Cardell System, Grills Quadrant, Enigma Sector). Facilities and Commodities *Hampton Station (Population: 4,616 (Village); 61.21% Terran (Confederation), 30.63% Terran (UBW), 8.19% Other; Government: Council (Hampton Oversight Committee); ECON +10; CLTR +20; ORDR -10; INFO -5; CRPT +0; Qualities: Prosperous, Rumor Mill; Item Limit: 10/¤423; Buy-Back Limit: ¤2,400; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 2/400, 9/300. 18/100). **Guild Offices: None **Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Hurston Dynamics, Bartok Industries, Bronte Corporation, Rondell Corporation, Paulsen Kinetics **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Clothing/Containers, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Communication Technologies **Other Facilities: Bank **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Sihkag. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Factory Equipment - ¤117, 98 units +30% *** Robot Servants - ¤638, 69 units +30% *** Iron - ¤75, 13 units +30% *** Plastics - ¤43, 18 units +30% *** Plutonium - ¤1,312, 25 units +30% Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Peleus Peleus is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant, also known in Kilrathi as Sa'reth. It features Thetis, a refinery base. (History, During the War, Current Status) Only base where the Thieves Guild has legitimate "office", suspected strong ties to nearby pirate clans like the Death's Heads and Jezebels. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (17x53)': Thetis Refinery. *'Nav 2 (84x14)': Jump to Orestes System. *'Nav 3 (74x62)': Nav Point (Jump to Speradon System, Grills Quadrant, Enigma Sector). *'Nav 4 (44x66)': Jump to Circe System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (46x40)': Ambush Point between Nav 2 and Nav 4. Facilities and Commodities *Thetis Refinery (Population: 4,936 (Village); 74.20% Terran (UBW), 18.55% Kilrathi, 7.24% Other; Government: Syndicate (Thieves Guild); ECON +10; CLTR +0; ORDR -70; INFO +5; CRPT +15; Qualities: Infamous, Liberal; Item Limit: 5/¤423; Buy-Back Limit: ¤2,400; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 1-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 2/400, 10/300, 20/100). **Guild Offices: Thieves Guild **Corporate Offices: Guinterin Combine, Bartok Industries, Rondell Corporation, Persotech **Outfitters: Weaponry, Armor, Comestibles, Communication Technologies, Medicine/Medical Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Bar, Ship Dealer **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Kiranka, nar Sihkag **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Pre-Fabs - ¤59, 42 units *** Medical Equipment - ¤642, 46 units *** Textiles - ¤62, 76 units *** Plastics - ¤35, 98 units *** Uranium - ¤716, 12 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Ross 34F Ross 34F is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant. It features Frank, a refinery base and Elmore, a Mining World. Known in Kilrathi as Ko'dath Aq, the system was first settled by Confederation miners in 2627, just a few years prior to first contact with the Kilrathi and in a time of high tension between the Terran Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance. Historical records indicate that the Pilgrims were somehow unaware of the link between the system and the Goddard system (which was within their demesne at the time), which probably explains why the colony on Elmore was never attacked by the Pilgrim Alliance. The high mineral content of the During the war, The system was raided several times by Kilrathi originating from the Midgard system before the Confederation Navy assigned forces to protect the area. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (52x13)': Jump to Midgard System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 2 (89x61)': Jump to Goddard System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 3 (74x80)': Elmore / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 4 (23x67)': Jump to Epsilon Prime System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 5 (35x57)': Frank Refinery. *'Hidden Nav 1 (42x39)': Between Nav 1 and Nav 5 / Asteroid Field. Facilities and Commodities *Frank Refinery (Population: 583 (Rural Village); 46.77% Terran (UBW), 23.15% Terran (Confederation), 23.13% Kilrathi, 6.95% Other; Government: Council (Joint Corporate Oversight Committee); ECON -5; CLTR +15; ORDR -20; INFO -15; CRPT -20; Qualities: Charitable; Item Limit: 6/¤65; Buy-Back Limit: ¤325; Meals: Low Quality; Lodging: 0-Star; Medical: Preventative; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/300, 4/200, 8/100). **Guild Offices: Mercenaries Guild **Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Hurston Dynamics, Bartok Industries, Persotech **Outfitters: Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Clinic, Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: All (Kilrathi Assembly of Clans). **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Mining Equipment - ¤87, 84 units *Elmore (PSC 21 Rock Planet, Population: 21,415, M2V Primary (M9V Secondary) / 0.19 AU Distant, Density 0.85 Earth, Volume 8.37*1021 m3, Radius 12,595.41 km, Mass 3.92*1025 kg (6.57 Earths), Surface Gravity 1.68 G, Orbital Period 0.10 Earth years, Sidereal Rotation Period 906.7 hr / Standard Rotation, Axial Tilt 3°, Atmosphere (Thick): Ammonia/Hydrogen, Hydrosphere (7%): Ammonium Hydroxide, Lithosphere (100%): Copper/Copper/Antimony, Biodensity 0%, Categorical Temperature: Searing to Inferno, Heavy Vulcanism/Heavy Seismicity/Calm Global Weather) ** Iga (Population: 21,415 (Large Town); 46.89% Terran (UBW), 23.45% Terran (Confederation), 23.45% Kilrathi, 6.21% Other; Government: Overlord (Local Mining Union Boss); ECON -15; CLTR -25; ORDR +15; INFO -15; CRPT +20; Qualities: Asocial, Backwater, Depressed; Item Limit: 17/¤2,438; Buy-Back Limit: ¤12,188; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 2-Star; Medical: None; Repairs: None; Major NPCs: 3/600, 13/500, 26/200, 52/100). ***Guild Offices: Merchant's Guild, Thieves Guild ***Corporate Offices: Broken Claw Agency, Bartok Industries, AMQ Research, Paulsen Kinetics ***Outfitters: All ***Other Facilities: None ***Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Caxki, nar Qarg, nar Ki'ra, nar Kur'u'tak, nar Kiranka, nar Raghitagha, nar Sihkag. ***'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': **** Space Salvage - ¤159, 48 units **** Iron - ¤28, 96 units **** Plutonium - ¤827, 92 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Torgo Torgo is a star system in the Deneb Quadrant; its Kilrathi name, Ko'bar Yagar, has found use even in some Terran circles. The system features Decatur Station, a Confederation-operated Halsey-type Naval Base (#13), which is more commonly known as Torgo Sector HQ. (History, During the War, Current Status) Only base ever captured by Cats during war. Some intel said base would self-destruct if original name spoken aloud; turned out to be hoakum but damage was done. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (20x8)': Jump to Orsini System. *'Nav 2 (13x22)': Jump to Nav 10. *'Nav 3 (37x38)': Nav Point (Jump to Delius System, Day Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 4 (67x0)': Jump to Silenos System. *'Nav 5 (89x5)': Nav Point (Jump to Elohim System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 6 (81x26)': Nav Point (Jump to Loki System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 7 (73x48)': Jump to Orsini System. *'Nav 8 (93x84)': Nav Point (Jump to Caliban System, Day Quadrant, Vega Sector). *'Nav 9 (42x99)': Torgo Sector HQ. *'Nav 10 (2x96)': Jump to Nav 2. Facilities and Commodities *Torgo Sector HQ (Population: 11,922 (Small Town); 84.86% Terran (Confederation), 15.14% Other; Government: Autocrat (Base CO); ECON +20; CLTR +5; ORDR +10; INFO +5; CRPT +0; Qualities: Military Installation, Strategic; Item Limit: 10/¤1,430; Buy-Back Limit: ¤6,500; Meals: Moderate Quality; Lodging: 2-Star; Medical: Minor Surgery; Repairs: Vehicle; Major NPCs: 1/500, 7/400, 14/200, 28/100). **Guild Offices: Merchants Guild, Mercenaries Guild **Corporate Offices: Bronte Corporation, AMQ Research, Persotech **Outfitters: Armor, Tools/Wilderness Gear, Scanners/Computer Technologies, Weapon Accessories/Ammo/Batteries **Other Facilities: Clinic, Ship Dealer, Bar **Kilrathi Clan Representation: nar Raghitagha. **'Available Commodities at Campaign Onset': *** Weaponry - ¤319, 58 units Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. ---- NEXT: 6.2: Sa'Khan Quadrant PREVIOUS: 6.0: Epsilon Sector TOP ----